Darkness Chases
by Rosaly Zeclack
Summary: Draco Malfoy had suffered enough with the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, Harry Potter. But a certain red-head had made him to remain where he is. This is where Draco will find out about true love, survival and what will happen if you defy the most dangerous man on Earth.
1. The New Dark Lord

**Chap 1: The New Dark Lord**

**The war had ended. But the Dark Lord's rein had not. Yes, Tom Riddle died, along with Voldemort. However, who will be the Dark Lord other than the Boy Who Lived? The Chosen One himself, chose himself –no, volunteered himself to be the Dark Lord. Who would want that? Somebody who kills in cold blood and is cold hearted. But Harry Potter is someone else now. He is the Dark Lord that knows how to love. Moreover, he ****_is_**** Harry Potter.**

**_"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence, his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."_**

**_Voldemort hissed._**

**_"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"_**

**_"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."_**

**_"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"_**

**_"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"_**

**_"_****Accidents!****_" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the Hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two.. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!" _**

**_"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people –"_**

**_"But you did not!"_**

**_" –I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"_**

**_"_****You dare –****_"_**

**_"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"_**

**_Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized and at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret..._**

**_"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore's favourite solution, _****love****_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _****Love****_, which did not prevent me stamping out you Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter –and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"_**

**_"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret._**

**_"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"_**

**_"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humourless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall._**

**_"You think _****you****_ know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than _****I****_, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"_**

**_"Oh, he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."_**

**_"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"_**

**_"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."_**

**_"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"_**

**_"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."_**

**_"_****Dumbledore is dead!****_" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as thought they would cause him unendurable pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds o this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"_**

**_"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant." _**

**_"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's._**

**_"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"_**

**_"Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart._**

**_"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"_**

**_"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him –"_**

**_"Of course he told you that,' said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"_**

**_"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _****love****_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!_**

**_"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy –I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong Harry Potter!"_**

**_"Yeah, it did," said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."_**

**_"What is this?"_**

**_Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this. Harry saw his pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten._**

**_"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man... try... Try for some remorse..."_**

**_"You dare –?" said Voldemort again ._**

**_"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."_**

**_Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away._**

**_"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."_**

**_"He killed –"_**

**_"Aren't you listening? _****Snape never beat Dumbledore****_! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"_**

**_"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"_**

**_"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _****The wand chooses the wizard****_... The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."_**

**_Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face._**

**_"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."_**

**_Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone._**

**_"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."_**

**_"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."_**

**_Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it._**

**_"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_**

**_A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:_**

**_"_****Avada Kedavra****_!"_**

**_"_****Expelliarmus****_!"_**

**_The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marked a point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell._**

**_One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him. _**

**_And an explosion occurred. They nearest were blasted back and hit the stonewalls. The light of the explosion blinded the rest. A matter of seconds before it died down, and Ron and Hermione came running towards Harry, both worried of what happened to their friend. They went through all the haze and smoke. It was then they saw Harry Potter, standing there as he was before, the newly burned Dark Mark glistening on his left forearm. His lightning bolt shaped scar, as red as ever. And he, Harry Potter, looked as evil as never seen before. Ron looked as white as a sheet, and Hermione shrieked and fainted, while the rest of the people joined Molly Weasley's screams._**

**_"I, Harry Potter, _****am****_ the new Dark Lord."_**

* * *

**__****A/N: This is my first fic I've ever done. And I did with my friend, Flame Haze but she doesn't have an account here. Plus, I'm not that used to writing stories. I have done a few but they aren't uploaded as they need a complete plot. The memory (as you all know) was taken from the Deathly Hallows (book version). Though it might sound really awkward having Harry Potter as a very dangerous wizard, it is for the plot. The memory was taken from the part where Harry said, "It's got to be me," which goes by the conclusion, "It's got to be me, the new Dark Lord." So there goes. ****Updates might vary from days to 3-5 weeks. Exams are here too, in two days. And I'm not a fast thinker or writer like you guys. I've already started on Chapter 2 so it's a matter of a week before I'll be able to update. **

**R/R ~ Thx**

**Lys Zec/ Flame Haze**


	2. Of Wands and Redheads

**Chap 2: Of Wands and Redheads**

**_"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."_**

** Draco Malfoy was trying to sleep without thinking about that line. However, he still could not help it. Was it out of fear or just thinking about memories, he does not know. His bed in Malfoy Manor was too comfortable but sleep still hadn't overtaken him. Every night before he sleeps, those memories of the war flash back. How had he been the true master of the Elder Wand? He had been asking himself since then. Why had it been him, not Severus Snape? Draco groaned as he thought about it.**

** Three years had passed since the War. Draco's father, Lucius had died of fear. His mother, however, had been strong enough not to follow her husband's example. If Harry Potter was cruel and evil, it made Voldemort look tame and harmless. ****_The_**** Harry Potter who was supposed to save them all had turned their lives to something unexplainable. He knew everything. The Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone and Invisibility Cloak is all his. He is the Master of Death. Draco wondered what would've happened if he didn't give up his wand to Potter. Probably he'd be in Azkaban or maybe at home as usual with his parents. Plus, he never got it back anyway. Riddle was right, he thought. Dumbledore's plan ****_had _****backfired on Potter. At least Potter had his messy hair and a nose. Tom Riddle had neither of those. How that man could breathe, he asked himself. But that didn't distract him. Why had he had the Elder Wand? It's not as if ****_he_**** killed Dumbledore. That was Severus's job. And Severus is dead now, so he couldn't ask him. Then who? The same question had been going on in his head for three years, yet he can't come to a conclusion. **

** He wanted to distract himself. He thought about his sixth year. The year he had to kill Dumbledore. The Vanishing Cabinet was a hard one. "Harmonia Nectere Passus," he said aloud unintentionally and unconsciously, his voice unimaginably soft and vulnerable. His lips were dry and his tongue darted out to wet them. That bird was a beautiful one and its death was sad. He liked the way it sand very much. And he was about to eat that juicy, delicious apple. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs at the ankles. He could've been playing Quidditch. Slytherin could've won the House Cup. And then there was "Sectumsempra". He was bleeding like a Hungarian Horntail just ripped him to pieces where Snape came just in time to save him. He had received the Dark Mark previously before coming back to Hogwarts. He hadn't told anyone about it and only Severus and Dumbledore knew about it. He had realised Dumbledore was a better man than anyone else from his experience of the new Dark Lord, Potter. He should've accepted his offer but declined it off because of fear. And where had that brought him? To the worst times of his life.**

** His thoughts wondered to his fifth year. He sighed, unable to control his thoughts anymore. Although it was his last year to be free of the Dark Mark, it was one of the best times he had. Umbridge had made Potter experience his worst. That quill that cut into Potter skin and left a mark that can never fade off. Draco still could be able to notice it when Potter is not looking. He was the Head of the Inquisitorial Squad. He was the happiest person in the world when Potter and Dumbledore's Army got caught in the Room of Requirement, which ****_was_**** by him. Draco chuckled to himself when he remembered how Potter had got tormented throughout the year by Umbridge. And that Bat Bogey Hex. He can never seem to forget it. She was fire. ****_No, wait, _****he thought, ****_that was her hair. Red as fire. Her attitude was like fire. She was fire. Now that suits. _****Of course, he was angry. But the way she did that had caught his mind. And she had caught his heart. He had been having dreams of her every night since then. She'd hex him, then apologise, kiss him, then tease him, make him run after her and in the end of the dream, she'd be hugging Potter and kill ****_him_****. ****_That would've hurt for Dream-Draco_****, he thought. ****_Just my worst fears_****, he thought, ****_not going to happen in the nearest future._****_Dream along Draco dearest. She's gonna marry Potter and you'll live to see that._**

** Oh, yes. The feisty little Gryffindor, Ginevra Weasley is engaged to the Dark Lord. How did the Weasleys ever support Voldemort? Or how did they ever support the new Harry Potter? It was all because of Ronald Weasley, the ex-****_Harry Potter_****'s sidekick. Of course, at first, Ron's worst fear was spiders, but they ceased to become Harry Potter. And now, here he is with the Dark Mark. He is associating with Slytherins whom he hated with all his life. And as we all know, the new Dark Lord can love, and he still loves Ginevra Weasley just as he had but he loves her now for her beauty, not for who she was. The Golden Trio had broken up and purebloods are the only ones safe. Ron had become a Death Eater, due to the fear of his life and his family's too. Hermione Granger had to go into hiding. No one now knows where she is. Neville Longbottom is also into hiding with Luna Lovegood. Most of the pureblood families that actually remain are the Malfoys, Weasleys and pretty much all the Death Eaters'. **

** So let's get back to Draco shall we. He couldn't sleep anymore. He knew that. He got up, went over to his window, and looked out. His bedroom was in the North Wing where behind it were the gardens. His garden looked beautiful with the sunflowers, tulips, and roses. ****_Red _****roses. ****_That_**** brought his thoughts back to ****_her_**** while he desperately tried to ****_not_**** think about her. Why does Narcissa have to plant ****_red_**** roses? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The moonlight made his platinum hair shine like pure silver and it made him look like an angel. Only, he isn't an angel but a Death Eater. **

** He pulled out a chair and sat by the window. A glance to the orchid had gotten him to freeze. Maybe he had thought he saw ****_her_**** there. She couldn't be here, in Malfoy Manor. She's at Grimmauld Place peacefully sleeping while dreaming about A-Not-So-Saint-Anymore Potter. And he, Draco is suffering the night away.**

** He grabbed the nearest book and tried to distract himself yet again. It was he Quidditch Premier League. Thank God, it was worth the while. The Chudley Cannons had won the Season Cup this year. He flashed a small smile for the victory of his favourite Quidditch team. He has been a fan of that team since he knew Quidditch existed. His first match was a Chudley Cannons versus Falmouth Falcons game in which the Cannons won. He flipped through the pages until he was completely bored. Images of Quidditch players on their broomsticks entertained him. Moving images. That's the difference between the Muggle and Wizarding world. Draco flipped through the pages until he was bored. Suddenly, he stopped.**

** That page he stopped at was dedicated to the Holyhead Harpies. And their star-Chaser, Ginevra Weasley was smiling up at him. He couldn't help it. He admired her in those Quidditch robes, which Potter solely disliked. Her Quidditch gears were perfect on her, showing off her delicate curves. She looked so flawless, yet very fragile. Except she likes Potter. ****_Why Potter?_**** He asked himself. ****_Why marry Potter?_****_Why can't it be marry the butterflies at least? _****Draco groaned in frustration. She had occupied his thoughts yet again. Why can't that redheaded minx leave his mind alone? However, by now, his thoughts about the Deathstick had gone but the feisty redheads face still remained in his mind's eye.**

** He sighed. This was going to be another sleepless night added to his sleepless nights list. He yawned suddenly, surprising himself rather than his eagle owl, Ayrton. ****_He probably just came back from hunting_****, he thought. He growled at the thought how free his owl can be while he is locked up in a cage called Death Eaters. It is not extremely unfair but still he couldn't help but hope that someday, someone like Longbottom will end all this supremacy.**

** "Do you like the freedom, Ayrton?" Draco asked the owl perched on its cage. The owl hooted something in reply but Draco couldn't really well understand it but he never showed any signs of confusion. **

** "Do you think I will be free again? From this chaotic world?" Again, the owl hooted and pecked softly at Draco's extended palm. He pet Ayrton and casually ran his hand through his hair again. His cerulean eyes gleaming like jewels in the moonlight. He looked out at the moon. It was a full moon today. **

** "Don't worry, Ayrton. We will be free one day. Without this fear. One day." And for that one day, he could only hope. His eyes started to droop slowly. And soon, his eyes shut and he drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep by the windowsill, his head cradled in his arms. It was the first time in a long time that he could sleep well. He just wished he hadn't given his wand to Potter. Then, all this would've never happened.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : We do not own anything except for the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry for updating this late guys, exams were for the past month so we weren't able to really concentrate on this. Plus, Sports Day is coming too. But we'll still be able to update soon. Not that long is it? As I mentioned, me and Flame a.k.a. Sarah are doing this together. So half the credits will go to her too. From this chapter on wards, we'll ask you guys some questions regarding Harry Potter. They're just "What if" stuff so we hope you'll answer :)**

**Info: Ayrton is one of our close friend's name. It's cute isn't it?**

**Q1: What would've happened if Harry Potter didn't take the hawthorn wand from Draco Malfoy? (Ans Q1)**

**_Johan Kira Expelliarmus: _****Thank you for reviewing! And we promise that this will be a good story.**

**_NightWhisper184: Thank you too, but you'd have to wait. :P_**

**R/R ~ Lys Zec and Flame Haze**


	3. Meeting The Lord

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot**

* * *

**Chap 3: Meeting The Lord**

**Draco jolted awake when he felt a sudden sharp pain on his right forearm. He pried his eyes open, which were refusing to open for he was still half-asleep and saw Ayrton pecking his arm. And oh, that hurt. **

** "Stop that, you bloody bird!" Draco practically shouted. Ayrton screeched and flew to the top of Draco's closet. He saw that he was bleeding lightly and the Sun had come up too. Clutching his bleeding arm, Draco shouldered the bathroom door open and ran his arm under the shower to clean the cut while cursing some very sinful words. Shutting the shower off, he tramped across to the cupboard and took out some bandages and a bottle of Anti-Bacterial Potion to bandage his arm. He applied the potion slowly, as to not increase the pain but alas, it stung pretty badly and he let another string of curses out of his mouth. He bandaged his arm neatly and tightly. He looked at the enchanted mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes. Overall, he looks exhausted. He then went to find that stupid bird.**

** "Ayrton!" He screamed. "Come down here you freaking bird. Why the hell did you peck my arm?" Fortunately, Ayrton understood and flew to perch himself on his owner's shoulder. He nudged Draco's neck and turned his feathery head towards the clock. **

** "What about the clo- Holy fuck! I'm late! Oh, fuck it all Potter! Why?" Ayrton flew off into his cage while Draco practically ran around the room looking for his suit and robes. He stripped off his pyjamas and dumped them into the basket by his closet. He grabbed a grey button-up shirt, put them on quickly and pulled up his dress pants. He buttoned the cuffs and looped his tie around his neck. **

**"Jeez, Ayrton, I'm sorry I scared you. I'll see you later." He pet the owl, threw his jacket over his shoulder and Apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. **

***DC***

**He dusted of his suit as he appeared on the front steps of Number 12. He wanted to be perfect. He didn't want to be known as an imperfectionist. He lifted the giant locker and knocked. The doors opened automatically as if someone invisible was behind them but, as the door opened, Draco was standing face to face with a very quiet and ****_mad_**** Ron. ****_Oh, crap, _****he thought. ****_This is not a good sign_****. Mad Ron is dangerous or worse, murderous.**

**You would've thought Ron was glaring at Draco, if not for the slight curve of his lips. He caught a glance at Draco's injured arm. He moved out of the way while mouthing a "****_You are late_****". Draco just nodded his head in reply. He buttoned his jacket and followed Ron to the drawing room. Even when the huge oak doors were closed, he can hear Potter clearly as his voice carried away afar.**

**The doors opened which was followed by a deadly silence. Ron led Draco into the drawing room. Potter sat there. He was glaring at the table, annoyed by the sudden disturbance. When Draco approached his seat, which was opposite Ron and on the immediate right of Potter, he looked up emotionless. **

**"Where were you Draco? Without you, this meeting was uncalled for." Potter said.**

**"My Lord, I overslept." There is no point in lying to someone who mastered Legilimens. "I was looking through all my clues just to make sure there was nothing missing."**

**"Take a seat." Draco sat down immediately, to avoid any unnecessary questions. Once Potter asks you to take a seat, it means the matter discussed is put on the spotlight. He looked at Potter more closely. There was slight colour to his face. He was waiting ****_and_**** studying Draco.**

**"And?" Potter asked.**

**"I've been tracking Colin Creevey for three weeks. He seems to be Apparating several times repeatedly until I completely lose his trail. However, the place I usually lose his trail seems to be at Tottenham Court Road. What I think is that, the Muggleborns are hiding nearby."**

**"And what makes you think that, Malfoy? He could've gone somewhere far away?"**

**"Well, My Lord, Creevey thinks that we will think that the place is farther than where he stopped, but no, it's nearby. I'm sure of it."**

**"So, when can we get into business?"**

**"As soon as I get the correct location. Until then, we should just keep an eye on Creevey. I've already put Flint to stalk him wherever he goes unless he puts on an invisibility cloak."**

**"What if he Apparates?"**

**"I've positioned Flint in Tottenham Court Road, and his reports tell me that he has seen Creevey a couple of times a day there."**

**"Very well planned, I see, Draco."**

**"Thank you, My Lord,"**

**"Well, that's it gentleman." Very businesslike, that Potter, after the Battle.**

**"What happened to that arm, Draco?" Potter said, pointing at Draco's bandaged arm. He wasn't able to hide the injury as he was hurrying to meet Potter.**

**"I, well, my owl was pecking my arm so I'd wake up because I was late."**

**"You have a smart owl there, Draco. He will be very useful one day."**

**"Yes, of course, My Lord."**

**"Oh, and Finnigan, check out those Upgraded Version of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder from the Weasley's shop. Might need those tomorrow. See how I can surprise Ginny." He stood up swiftly and walked out of the room, his robes billowing by his feet. He was smirking, Draco can tell. And, yes. That is Seamus Finnigan, the Boy on Fire. Joined the Death Eaters when he had to save his family. Slowly, all the Death Eaters started to disperse.**

**"Lucky for you, you had information. Dear Greg was- let's say he was just pounded by a ten tonne force spell." **

**"Jesus holy fuck. It's you Ron." Draco held his heart, which was hammering at an alarming rate. "You scared the shit out of me."**

**"Draco Malfoy scared? That would be the joke of the century."**

**"Not funny Weasley."**

**"Okay, I'll stop for now. Just be careful of what you say, kay? It could turn... against you." **

**"Yeah, I got it buddy. It's Gin, isn't it?" At the mention of the youngest Weasley's name, Ronald Weasley burst into tears. Thank God, no one was there. Draco prayed that Potter hadn't heard that. He ushered Ron out of that bloody place before anyone could come. He then Apparated them to the outskirts of Old London. They sat down at an empty bench nearby and Ron hugged himself. **

**"Alright, Ron. Spill." Said Draco. ****_What had Potter done this time?_**

**"Well, I was cleaning up after Friday's meeting. I went through all the rooms before going home you know, just to make sure the place was clean, so that I won't end up like Greg. And I heard her screaming. She was screaming. I can almost feel her clothes being ripped off. Sweet Circe, he's a psycho. I'd prefer Voldemort, to- to this bastard." ****_Sweet Merlin_****, Draco thought. ****_Even Voldemort wouldn't do that to a woman._**

**"It was terrifying. I couldn't stop it either. Or she would be killed. I had to just mute it out, you know. What else can I do? It was pure torture. Listening to her screams mixed with that idiot's laughs. How crueller can someone be more than him?" Ron cried the whole morning on Draco's shoulder. It was already bad hearing his best friend crying. And worse, hearing that his best friend's sister is being treated like a prisoner. He had to do something. But what? What can he, Draco Lucius Malfoy possibly do? He was no one when Potter is there. **

**"Don't worry Ron, one day, we will be free. Free of this bastard. He will be gone. Voldemort had an end. Harry Potter will too." It was always easy comforting Ron with words. He stopped tearing up and wiped his face with his sleeve. Although his eyes were still red and puffy, he looked more like Ron.**

**"So Draco. Wanna have lunch at the Burrow?"**

* * *

**A/N: I know you all are mad at me. But you've got to except the fact that I was in marching practice for Sports Day. Me and Sarah. We got second place though. But here it is. The third chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I've added some Dron bromance too. I really love that pair. They make good friends. Draco and Ron actually have a lot of similarities. So how is it? Not too short rite? I've realised no one answered the questions. So I'll just have to put them on hold. I'm also changing the rating for future content.**

**Info: Just ship Dron. Potter doesn't have a Lord-ish name yet, because I'm still working on it. He shouldn't be called Lord Potter cause it brings disgrace to the Potters. Maybe any ideas?**

**R/R ~ Lys Zec & Flame Haze**


	4. Memories of a Wizard

**Chap 4: Memories of a Wizard**

He can't believe he was here. At the Burrow. He could be Ron's best mate now, but this is the first time he ever stepped foot in the Weasley's home. The memories, they started to flow back automatically. He was the cause for Bill's scars. He had never really met Charlie. He always speaks rudely to Percy. _But that git deserved that. _Though, he has to say, he admired the twins very much. He nearly killed Ron. _Never mind, Ron knows that anyway._ He was at the receiving end of Ginevra's Bat Bogey Hex. He had made fun of them, teased them and cursed them. He called them poor Mudblood lovers. Yet, he was about to step foot in his best friend's beloved home. It faintly reminds him of his father, who used to tell bedtime stories of how the Weasley's love Mudbloods and live in a shack they call a house. But he was going to step foot in the said shack.

"Come on in, Draco." Said Ron.

"I'm still not sure about this. Any guarantees your mother won't hex me to oblivion?"

"I _am_ the guarantee, Mr. Malfoy."

"But what if she does? She has the right to." Draco argued.

"I'm there and I'll make sure that there're some parts of you left."

"Ronald!"

"Okay, okay, I was joking. My mother would never do that to my friends. Especially my best friend. Besides, you helped save my family. You convinced me to join Ha- Potter's groupies. If it wasn't for you, I'd be on the run now." _With Granger_, Draco added mentally. Ron was smiling and Draco joined him too.

*DC*

_It was raining heavily. They were on a raid finding for hiding Muggleborns and blood-traitors. The clicking of their boots on the road can be heard. Ron Weasley was clambering in his shed trying to find a comfortable and unseen hiding place. He finally found a place. It was not that comfortable but unnoticeable. It was amidst his father's garden tools. He crouched into the small place, as he was tall and lanky, reaching a height of six feet two. He had sent his family with Fleur to France and stayed in England to take care of stuff. Exactly twenty-four hours ago, he was planning to go with Hermione and Neville to Ireland and hide there and gather more Order members. However, since he got a Patronus from his father saying that they had got Ginny, Ron had panicked and missed the Portkey to Ireland. And now he is trying not to get caught._

_ The door to the shed opened and amidst all the dust, he caught a glimpse of billowing rich black robes. The smell of wet expensive leather wafted into his nose. There was no doubt as to whom those belonged too. And as suddenly as he looked up, just to confirm it was him, he met a pair of startling blue eyes. _

_ "Malfoy." Ron said._

_ "Shut up, Weasley." Draco said, looking around so that they won't be caught._

_ "Come on, what are you waiting for? Call your Death Eater friends and kill me now."_

_ "Weasley, don't be stupid. They aren't my friends, at least, Finnigan isn't."_

_ "You're lying, Malfoy. Seamus won't do that."_

_ "Well, you'll see when you see his face under the mask. Now, you need to seriously shut up."_

_ "Why Malfoy? So that you can take all the glory before killing me?"_

_ "Weasley, you know what? You really need to shut up. Silencio!"Ron tried to speak but he couldn't make a single noise._

_ "You see Weasley, the raid in France wasn't that successful, but Parkinson had captured your lovely little sister." Ron growled at the mention of Ginny, before Draco continued. "Potter had seen to that she gets cursed badly. Parkinson," he said, at the look on Ron's face. "Not Ginevra. Potter thought Parkinson had hurt Ginevra badly." Ron had calmed down a bit by then, so Draco decided to let him speak. _

_ "Finite. See that was not so bad. You could keep calm if you tried." Draco said._

_ "But why hadn't he killed her. I mean isn't he the Dark Lord?" Ron asked._

_ "Well, he wants her to be his wife..." Draco trailed off._

_ "And we all thought that bastard hates women."_

_ "Technically yes."_

_ "So, why are you still talking to me?"_

_ "Potter has a- request it seems."_

_ "A what?"_

_ "A request. Actually it's a plan more like. For him to not hurt Ginny, which he thinks you'll think he'd do, he thinks you'd join us."_

_ "Not in the seven seas will I JOIN-"_

_"Weasley, would you just keep quiet and listen to me or do you want me to Silence you again? Right, he thinks you'll join us to save your sister. And family," he added as an afterthought._

_"You want me to join... But how? I mean wasn't I one of the Order mem-"_

_"Potter himself was an Order member. What I advise you to do is join us. For your _own_ sake. Not only your sister's or your family's but for you."_

_"But why Malfoy? Why me?"_

_"Why you what?"_

_"Why are you advising me instead of your friends? Me, who was your enemy since the moment you were born?"_

_"Let's just say I have heart and I want that idiot of a Dark Lord dead."_

_"Who are you kidding, Malfoy? You, don't want to be a Death Eater for life?"_

_"People change Weasley. Potter changed magnificently. It's happening Weasley. Everywhere. People are changing. Though, it seems you haven't."_

_"Some never change no matter what the situation is. But I guess it's time for me to change."_

_"Well, welcome to hell." Draco steadied himself and offered his hand to Ron, who took it without hesitation. _

_"Thank you... Draco."_

_"It's a pleasure Ron."_

_"I'd still prefer it if you call me Weasley." And they both headed out into the rain. Into hell._

*DC*

Ron had to drag Draco inside. It was hard to convince his best friend to come into his house where, a probably raging Molly Weasley was. Ron had told he's bringing a friend, but Molly hadn't expected Draco. And he was late.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? NO CALLS, NO NEWS! AND YOU SAID YOU WERE BRINGING- Mr. Malfoy, how are-" screamed Molly.

"It's Draco, Mrs. Weasley." Said Draco.

"Draco dear, hello. Ronald Bilius Weasley, care to explain?" she said, looking from Draco to Ron.

"Just a moment Draco. Mum, come with me." Ron said, taking Molly with him to the kitchen.

"Wait, Ron. Why is_ he _here? And you were late. I was worried. Where were you? Did he do anything to you? You said you were bringing a friend..." trailed Molly.

"Jeez, mum, calm down. And _no_, he did not do anything to me. I was outside of London and well, mum, I know you'd freak out but the friend's Draco."

"WHAT? You can't possibly be friends with him! That- his family- his father was the cause Ginny was nearly killed! Put some sense into your mind, Ronald."

"MUM! I know his father was the cause Gin was nearly killed but _he_ is the cause that Ginny is alive now! You try to understand mum because he is my best friend!"

"I don't care Ronald Weasley! I want him out of my house right now. You have made the wrong choice twice. I don't want to see the day you fall before I die, Ron. Don't do the same mistake thrice."

"I WON'T MAKE THE WRONG CHOICE AGAIN! He saved my life mum. If he was not there that day, I would not be here talking to you right now!"

Ron had left him in the living room and tried to make peace with his mother, trying to convince her to let Draco stay. He can still hear their rampage, even when he's not present at the spot. He knew he shouldn't just stand at one spot, so he started looking around the Weasley's house. There were pictures stuck up on the wall using a Permanent Sticking Charm, ranging from when Arthur and Molly married, to where Ron is a Death Eater. The first picture that caught his eye was of Arthur and Molly's wedding. Arthur was wearing a black Muggle suit whilst Molly was in a beautiful but simple white dress. It had a small V-neck lined with silver thread. She wore a simple pearl necklace. It was decorated with tiny petal-ed flowers and small diamonds at the hem. As Draco looked closer, he realised the flowers were actually real. He noticed the silver lines of designs on her dress which made Molly look just stunning, even though the dress was simple, not luxurious.

The next picture he saw was of Bill. He had shaggy red hair and was running around the Burrow's gardens while Molly was chasing him with a pair of scissors. Draco knew that was because Molly was about to give Bill a much-needed hair cut. And then he noticed the frame below one of Bill's many. It was of young Charlie Weasley, probably about five-years-old riding on a broomstick in the rain and his hair was plastered to his face. Just about then, Draco noticed the shine of a Snitch and smiled to himself. That vaguely had reminded him of his own childhood.

He looked for Percy's next, wondering what Mr. Ministry would do when he was five and he found him. Percy's hair was as ruffled and unkempt as ever. He was sitting by the fireplace with a book on his lap and his glasses perched on his nose. And he never moved a single inch unless to scratch his head. Then, Draco saw the frames of Hogwarts' most well known pranksters after Sirius Black, Fred and George Weasley, although he mentally added, _Gred and Forge Weasley_. They were hiding behind the Christmas tree with matching grins, waiting for their next victim, who happened to be Percy. It was a clever charm where it will make your hand stick to the next thing you touch, though it was not permanent.

He found Ginny's before Ron's. Her first baby tooth had fallen, giving space for her permanent tooth to grow in. She was wearing a cute blue frock. He always knew that she was never the one for girly products. Her mother had put her hair in pigtails, wisps of them falling on her face. She was petting a white kitten with bright blue eyes. The kitten, on the other hand, was licking her extended palm. Her brown eyes gleamed with happiness. Draco had never seen her happier.

He found Ron's some frames later as it is quite hard looking for something specific amidst moving pictures. He was sitting by a lake which Draco can't recall, looking over the setting Sun in the horizon. His face was scrunched up, fascinated by the setting Sun which slowly moves down the arch, according to Draco's four-year-old self. He looked concentrated, as if waiting for the right moment to spring up and catch the orange ball in his puny toddler hands.

_ "Why is it getting darker, father?"_

_"Because night is about to fall, son." His father replied, while lifting the toddler into his hands. _

_"Why is there some... light in that... arch?" His father laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest._

_"It is not an arch, Draco dear. It is called the horizon." Said his father._

_"A Horri-shon."Again, his father laughed, at the little boy's response to the horizon. Young Draco couldn't pronounce the 'Z'._

_"Father, the Sun is disappearing. Can you let me go so I can catch it?"Asked Draco._

_"Why do you want to catch it Draco?"_

_"So that it won't leave me, father."_

He smiled slightly, remembering the memories his father left him. Even though he was stricter as Draco gradually grew up. He still wished that Lucius Malfoy was still here. The war had done him bad, especially both the Dark Lords.

"Rest in peace, father." Draco said.

"What was that?" Ron asked. Coming back into the room with his mother behind him.

"Oh, nothing."

"Right, so mum, go on."

"Draco dear, I'm sorry for the anger I displayed. It's just, I never knew it was you who was Draco's friend after Harry." Ron snorted at that, earning him a glare from Molly and a chuckle from Draco.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's alright. You shouldn't apologize. I'm the one who's supposed to apologize. I am terribly sorry for what I did."

"Nonsense! You were a child, what could you possibly do when you didn't know what it was you're doing."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. For accepting me."

"Thank you too, Draco. For taking care of Ron." She said smiling.

"Alright, now since all is settled, can we please go and eat. I'm starving." This brought Molly back to her senses.

"Alright, dearies. Into the kitchen. Let's at least have brunch, we have missed lunch." Said Molly, and Ron followed, with a trailing Draco.

"Thank you, father. Rest in Peace." Draco whispered into his hand.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.

A/N: This was an easy chapter though. I had it right in my head. I just needed time to untangle it from my head. I portrayed Lucius as a loving father other than the money crazy bastard. So how was it? And how was Lucius?

R/R ~ Lys Zec


End file.
